Zangeal Drabble Challenge
by Behind These Mako Eyes
Summary: Another drabble challenge! So, much like the Stony one, it's title explains it all. As well does the first post. Rated M for whatever the music throws my way!
1. Chapter 1

I accepted a challenge on Tumblr:

Pick a pairing

Put your playlist on shuffle

Write a drabble in the time limit.

I'm doing the Zack/Angeal pairing.

As for lengths, say it's really inspiring and I like it, I'll pause the music and continue it until I see fit.


	2. Hands Held High

Hands Held High - Linkin Park

He'd never seen children die before, it was something he wanted to bleach out of his memory. The war  
wasn't over; that was merely the beginning and all Zack wanted to do was hide himself away under a hole, go back  
home and cry in his mother's arms. Zack turned the heat up on the shower water to scalding and let himself get in,  
despite the burn rushing over his entire body. His sun-kissed skin began to redden as it tried to handle the hottest setting  
of water.

Zack and his mentor, Angeal, had just gotten home from their mission. They'd been sent for another attempt  
at gaining Wutai's surrender, which had failed and the two of them were thrown onto the battlefield. Zack had never  
been to Wutai, he'd never been there during the war or anytime before it. He felt sick and hollow, never wanting to see  
war again. The 3rd lifted his head when he heard Angeal enter the bathroom.

The Commander slid out of his bloodied clothes to enter the shower with his student, his partner, his love. The two of them looked hollow as their eyes met for a long moment. Angeal pressed his lips into a thin line before he shuffled closer, pulling Zack into his bare chest.

"How many civilians?" Zack asked, tucking his face into his lover's wet neck.

"Too many," Angeal replied gently, looking down at the tub. The blood washed off of their skin and stained the clear water a murky red. Neither of them had sustained injuries, the blood was all Wutain. Zack didn't speak again, trembling lightly against his mentor while he held in his sobs and cries of anguish. He never thought war would be that way.

The SOLDIERs held one another in the shower for what felt like years, trying to wash the day's misery from their bodies, from their minds. Angeal knew what war was, but it was never something he took lightly, never something he could ever forget. The 1st took action soon, gently starting to bathe his charge and himself. The shower was long and the water beat down on them heatedly until Angeal was satisfied.

"Let's get to bed, Pup," he said quietly, guiding Zack to their bed. It was a queen, the sheets left unmade and rucked up all over the bed. Normally, Angeal made it promptly every morning, but they'd been in a hurry to leave to get it over with. He steered his love to his side of the bed, letting his long and damp body lay down before he settled himself in beside Zack.

"Is it always like that?" Zack finally whispered as he slid himself up against his mentor.

Angeal was quiet for long moments before answering him, "not always," he phrased carefully, "but mostly, it is."  
The two just kept themselves pressed together, safe and hiding from their memories in one another.


	3. How To Love

How To Love - Lil Wayne

Angeal was never a man to visit the HoneyBee Inn, he didn't agree with the fact that it was just another hyped-up brothel in the slums. But, it was also hypocritical of him to think that. He did frequent another establishment in the slums that was much like HoneyBee. It was called Longhorn and it was a strip club - the dancers were male. The commander was widely known as homosexual, it was definitely a morale boost for several of their cadets, thirds and seconds that were gay as well.

Being so respected and well known made it hard for Angeal to really find someone he could connect with, so he settled for things like this club. It had a back room and it allowed Angeal to pretend for a short while that he was an ordinary man and he could let himself go. In the back room, Angeal liked to pretend that he had someone special, someone he came home to. But he didn't, he had a quiet apartment and that was all.

Angeal ventured into the club, taking his usual seat near his favored stage and let the waiter serve him. All he ever got from here was a couple beers and he often left with an uncomfortable tension in his fatigues, only using the back room once or twice in a few months. His bright eyes watched the waiter mosey onto other customers to take their orders, the thong he wore sliding between his bouncy cheeks while he walked.

It wasn't long before the regular dancers came out to their stages, climbing and sliding against their poles while they seductively shed the clothes they had on. Angeal was surprised to see someone new at the club, a boy who looked no older than sixteen was on the stage nearest to him. He had soft-looking, sun-kissed skin and legs that went on for miles. He had the brightest blue eyes that Angeal had ever seen, framed by a shock of dark raven hair that looked clean and silky.

The commander sat forward some, watching the boy expose his body to all of his viewers. He was mostly hairless, just a small happy trail that led down to the bulge in his thong. Angeal salivated - something he hadn't done since he first came to this place. This boy was some kind of perfection and Angeal began tossing gil toward him, wanting to garter his attention.

The stripper slowly sunk to his knees, crawling over to Angeal like a slinking cat to collect the money slowly. His eyes met Angeal's briefly and it made all the arousal in the commander sink back down, simmer and then vanish. Those blues held a pain Angeal didn't comprehend and they were empty, devoid of emotion. The boy's smile was almost the same way; empty and alone.

Bravely, Angeal gave him the 'come hither' finger. The boy followed the notion, knowing full well that if Angeal did pay, he'd be fucked thoroughly through one of the beds in the rooms in the back. He slid himself into the commander's lap, rolling his slim and muscled hips against the older man's. He could feel how hard Angeal was, the thick protrusion twitching and weeping from the slit.

Angeal leaned in to speak into the boy's ear, "come with me," he ordered softly, "the back." The boy simply nodded to him.

The commander did plan on sleeping with him; but not for his own selfish gratification. He was going to show him what sex should be like, show him that there was much more to this aspect of life. Angeal wanted the boy at home with him; he had to put some life in him, change the empty expression and listless eyes.

"Tell me your name," he asked softly, hands on the soft body writhing in his lap, "not your stage name."

"Zack," came the soft response, "Zack Fair."

"Angeal Hewley," the commander introduced, stunning the boy. Who would have thought the respected first would be down here, at a men's strip club in the slums? "Let's go." 


	4. Breathless

Breathless - Asking Alexandria

* * *

When will he see me for what I am? Angeal asked himself while he sat on the roof, staring out at the stars and the night sky. I'm a monster. That's why I had to leave him.

Angeal had found out his past and wanted to do everything in his power to prevent Zack from seeing him. He was nothing more than a failed science experiment, a being that would crumble to Jenova's commands and begin to destroy everything and everyone around him. Zack included. If Jenova succeeded in influencing him, Zack would be the first to go and that was something Angeal feared more than anything.

Being the one who destroyed the love of his life. He couldn't be the one to tear down such an impressive SOLDIER and man; he didn't want to be the one to end Zack's life before it'd begun.

In order to prevent this...he had to keep Zack from seeing just who he was. He wanted to hide this impressive secret until there was a way he could control it, a way he could destroy that part of himself before it destroyed Zack.

"It is the gift of the Goddess," Genesis had told him a long time ago, but this gift was nothing Angeal had ever wanted. It was a burden, a nightmare.

With silent determination, Angeal resolved that Zack would have to be the one to end this nightmare.

* * *

Very short, had to really think about the song. It's supposed to be about pushing a lover away to protect them from who you really are.


	5. Iris

Iris - Kellin Quinn/Sleeping With Sirens (As made famous by the Goo Goo Dolls)

* * *

The way those eyes looked at him would yank Angeal's heartstrings to the point of pain. He felt he could get lost in those never-ending blues that were placed on his student's face. There wasn't anything about Zack that Angeal felt he couldn't be lost in.

The silky spikes of his black hair, always soft and smelling so sweet that Angeal wanted to bury his nose and hands in those tresses so he'd never have to come out again. The long, long legs that went on for days that Angeal always watched when he had the chance. His hairless and pale torso with the softest skin he'd ever touched.

Zack was unaware of Angeal's burning love, only seeing it on the level of student-teacher affections.

It pained Angeal, but it wasn't something he'd be able to give up if he tried. Every time he ruffled his hair, slung an arm around his shoulders, hugged his pup...Angeal felt his aching heart squeeze and he tried to clear his mind.

This love he felt for Zack was incredibly inappropriate and unbecoming of him, it made him wish he could throw his honor to the side and let himself hold the boy, kiss him, love him in the most pure, unadulterated ways imaginable. But no one could know...Angeal had to struggle with this powerful love all on his own.

No one would ever understand the love he had for Zack, a boy tho was eight years his junior and his student. Another simple boy from a tiny village.

The commander would train himself late just to think of something other than this love for Lieutenant Zack Fair. Push his body so hard it was so painful for him to walk home to his apartment. He stayed late in the office to get lost in the paperwork that should have been piling up. He'd read old case files over and over, mission reviews and whatever else he could to escape his constant and trapped thoughts about Zack.

There was no way he could love Zack the way he often wished and dreamed about.

* * *

Pretty short, unfortunately. I tried to really drag out the idea, because I feel as though it's generally how Angeal feels about Zack. So incredibly in love, unable to talk to someone about it and unable to act on it. Honor can be quite the burden at times.


	6. America's Suitehearts

America's Suithearts - Fall Out Boy

Warnings: MPreg

* * *

As Zack grew, it was becoming more obvious that he was carrying the commander's child. They weren't married and Zack was barely seventeen, but there was something about seeing Zack carry his child that made Angeal fall in love with him all over again.

It wasn't completely unheard of for male soldiers to become pregnant. It happened shortly after Zack had received a mako shot and the substance seemed to constantly meddle with a persons insides; be it making them stronger or changing them somewhat. Angeal just hadn't thought of it changing his student inside to accommodate the semen that flooded him that night.

Angeal was happy about the baby, it wasn't something he ever thought he'd have to think abut in his lonely life. He'd had flings before and a few meaningless girlfriends, maybe a boyfriend about two years before Zack. But what he had with Zack was something he marveled at every time he had the chance. He'd never connected with someone on such an emotional and intellectual level and he couldn't express his joy about the baby enough.

Zack himself was happy being pregnant - there was something in him that screamed natural when he'd found out he was pregnant and that Angeal was 100% on board with it. He felt incredibly comfortable being barefoot and pregnant around the apartment, duties restricted until he safely had the baby.

It was only another two months before their bundle of joy would be here. And another three months until Angeal decided that it would be time to propose.

* * *

Again, it's another short one. I looked up what America's Suitehearts was about and according to several comments, it was about Pete Wentz when he discovered that Ashlee Simpson was pregnant with their daughter. And I figure, this is how Angeal would be if Zack were to become pregnant with their child. So, yeah.


	7. Sea What We Seas

Sea What We Seas - Never Shout Never (seawhatweseas - nevershoutnever!)

(Warning: I'm drunk and writing! Don't give me shit for this! At least I'm writing!)

* * *

Angeal couldn't help but smile to himself, even cooped up in his office going through all of the paperwork that had mounted on his desk over the last few days. This was his least favorite thing about being a commander in SOLDIER, but it was something that had to be done. There was an upside after all; he had his Puppy waiting back home for him, back in their cozy little apartment.

Zack had brought out a certain type of peace in his life, brought him back to his laid-back self. The 3rd had reminded him that, though there were serious matters, not every aspect of his world was serious. Zack taught Angeal how to enjoy his life again, enjoy the simplicities all around them and just live life whenever he could.

Since he'd gotten with Zack, Angeal did often take time admiring flowers and he began to garden again, sometimes he'd cook for the pair of them just do enjoy the task of cooking.

Angeal had found his sunshine on a cloudy day.

* * *

A/N: I've been drinking and I felt like writing and it's awful.


End file.
